The Dance
by sasunarukyuubi
Summary: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and this fanfiction belongs to my friend, Darryl. She wrote it. I edited it and uploaded it here. DISCONTINUED!
1. Shopping with Alice

I walked into the familiar scene of the Cullen's door into the giant house. Edward was there in one swift quick like moment that was too slow for my eyes to capture. In another moment I was in his arms and he brushed his lips to mine

"Welcome home." He said his cold, sweet breath flowed into my face like flowers just after the rain. My head spun from his velvet voice and his sweet sent. He put me down on my feet and my head didn't feel connected to my body. Edward wrapped his hands around my waist, carrying half of my weight and led me with swift steps that I was used to by now to the living room. Alice appeared and bounced over to me.

"Hi Bella!" She greeted. She kissed both of my cheeks and pulled back, smiling. "I have good news, but it requires shopping."

In my head I groaned. Another trip with Alice to the mall obviously meant another wardrobe or something far worse. But if she was going to be my future sister I would have to compromise.

"Shoot." I replied. "Does this shopping trip have to do with the dance coming up this Friday?" I asked, hoping that the answer wasn't anything that had to do with me dancing.

"Yeah." She said, her spiked hair bouncing around her face "I thought you could use a new dress and it is fun to shop with you, Bella." She smiled. It seemed as if her brilliant white teeth radiated across the room.

"Does this shopping trip mean that you're going to pull me from dressing room to dressing room playing 'Dress-Up Bella'?" I complained.

"If you want to find a dress that fits, then yes. I think I know where to start." She said.

I looked up at Edward. "Do I have to?" I asked, sounding like a five year old.

"Bella, be nice and be a good sport for your future sister-in-law. Please? For me," he looked at me, his eyes pleading.

"Sure, I'll be good." I said, melting instantly. He swooped down and brushed his cold lips to mine. Alice pulled me away from Edward. He touched the back of his hand to my cheek as I left, his cold hand leaving a burning sensation on my cheek.

I groaned as Alice jumped from store to store finding everything that I couldn't dream of wearing.

"How about this?" She held up a black dress that curved around the waist and flared out toward the bottom, it had silk threading in blue sparkling down the front. I stared at it, it was gorgeous, absolutely breath taking.

"Alice, it's very nice, but there is no way that I would even have the possibility of pulling that off." I said; my voice strongly bitter.

"Bella you don't give your self enough credit. You're absolutely beautiful, now go on and try this on." She pushed me toward the dressing room as she bounded off towards the many racks of dresses that seemed to loom over me.

I put on the dress ever so carefully as if to waste time so I wouldn't have to see my reflection in the mirror. I turned around to the mirror and was stunned at the girl staring back at me. She wasn't the Bella I knew; she was a radiant and beautiful girl. I touched my left cheek and my eyes widened as the girl in the mirror did the same. It was me. I stepped out of the dressing stall and I walked over to Alice and she stood her mouth curved up into a triumphant smile.

"Bella, you look gorgeous." She said, as she looked me up and down. "Really, I mean Edward won't know what happened to you." She smiled. "Although he sees you much more than you see yourself. C'mon, let's buy it." She said and she looked at me one more time. She dismissed me to go get changed back into my clothes.

I turned around in the dressing room to see my reflection again. "I really hope Edward will like it." I smiled and changed back into my own clothes.


	2. Worries and Hair Fixing

The week went by way too fast. For all I knew I was shopping with Alice and then I was at lunch the day before the dance. The lunch room was crowded as usual I was staring out in to space with worry.

I don't know how to dance, what if I don't look okay in my dress, what if Edward doesn't like the way I look in the dress! I silently hyperventilated. Or so I thought.

Edward looked at me, concerned and confused. I sighed, trying to calm down. "It's nothing." I looked away so he couldn't see anything was wrong, but he wasn't easily fooled.

"Bella, you know I can't read your mind and I really want to know what you're thinking. Please tell me what's wrong." His golden eyes were full of worry. He took my face in his hands and I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks into a blush.

"I don't know how to d-d-dan-danc-" I stammered. I didn't know how to say it with him staring at me, it sounded so much more comprehendible in my head. He stared at me, his face confused.

"My apologies Bella, I didn't understand that. What was it?" He said, his velvet voice making my head spin.

"I don't know how to dance!" I blurted out. He looked at me and he flashed his crooked smile.

"Bella you know I would never let you embarrass yourself." He said, his eyes golden and his smile elutriating. I was about to say so much more, but the bell rang. He walked with me in the hallways and he changed the subject so fast it wasn't funny.

He opened the car door for me. "You ready?" He asked, his smile making me go limp. We were heading for his house to go get ready for the dance. Or in other words, Alice to go and get me in my dress and for her to dress me with make-up and everything else that she could have the possibility of thinking of, but for some reason I was happy. I don't know why maybe it was because I got to dance with the most beautiful guy in the world.

I was staring out the window of the car when I was interrupted of my thoughts by Edward's voice came from the left.

"Bella, you can't keep that beautiful smile off your face what are you thinking about?" He was looking at me. "Bella, breathe," he reminded me once again. I mean, how many times does he have to remind me to do such a human thing. I let out a gust of air

"I was thinking about how I get to dance with the most beautiful vampire in the world." I blushed. I didn't know how cheesy that sentence sounded but as usual it sounded better in my head. He leaned over his face inches away from mind his warm sweet breath drowning anything else I was going to say. He put his lips on mine and my hands instantly wove through his hair but as usual he pulled away too quickly for my liking he whispered to me.

"And I am going with the most beautiful girl in this universe." He smiled and brushed his lips to mine again.

I hadn't noticed but we had reached his house already his engine was off windows up and he was on the other side of the car helping me out of the passenger side of the car. He got me out and I stood. He threw his arm around my waist.

"Are you ready?" He asked again. I just growled and he laughed. "Please be a good sport, Bella." He flashed me one of his wonderful smiles that made me forget my own name.

"Fine." I said. It was supposed to sound stubborn but it sounded really weak. Before we could talk anymore Alice was bounding gracefully down the front steps.

"Hello, Bella!" She said and she pulled me away from Edward. "C'mon Bella we need to get ready, you won't believe what I have for your hair." She smiled. Alice didn't say another worn as she pulled me up stairs.

"Okay now to start." She walked with her usual grace to her drawer that I discovered was full of various bottles, combs, brushes, and hair bands.

"Oh, great." I groaned. Alice laughed her soprano laugh

"Oh, Bella, it isn't that bad it just looks like a lot." She looked to me and I looked at her back. I knew there was a worried look on my face "What is the matter Bella?" She asked, her eyes still fixed to my face.

I looked up at her face and I said solemnly "Wh-What if Edward doesn't like the way I look?" I sat there for a while and looked up at Alice's face when she didn't say anything. Her eyes were in a far away stance and I knew that she was seeing something. "Alice what is it?" I asked with worry.

"Edward will love the way you look. To tell you the truth, I wasn't going to try that on your hair, but now that I see it and it looks so adorable." She smiled, I tried to smile back, but Alice wasn't put over that quickly. "Don't worry, Edward will love it. You don't give yourself enough credit."

Alice looked ashamed as she started on my face and my hair. I don't know how long I was sitting there while she put stuff and gunk in my hair and face but I was sitting there and she finally looked to me and said the words I wanted to hear for hours.

"I'm done." Alice said in a sing-song voice. She smiled "Bella you look great!" She said bouncing up and down. I looked at myself in the mirror I was shocked at the whole thing put together. I got so lost in my reflection that I didn't see Alice standing in front of me tapping her foot.

"Are you going to see Edward, or are you going to leave him down there waiting?" She asked impatiently. I gasped

"Edward!"

I went running down the stairs and all I saw was myself falling off the last step and the ground crashing underneath me.


End file.
